


blue neighbourhood

by youngjesus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Incomplete, M/M, Song fic, a mess, based on songs from blue neighbourhood, beautiful album if i do say so myself, this is a hot mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjesus/pseuds/youngjesus
Summary: various one shots based off of certain songs from troye sivan's blue neighbourhood album that tell the story of mark and donghyukread at your own risk, this is an insult to the writing community :)[I began writing this in march last year but never completed it but I thought I'd share it anyway for the shits and gigs (by that I mean because i don't want to waste my work and i like feedback) so here, enjoy this complete reckless mess]





	blue neighbourhood

**Author's Note:**

> PSA before you start reading i'll explain the whole drabby concept (bear with me i had a lot of angst last year, its very in its feels) so i picked 6 songs from troye's album and developed senarios for each of them which added up to make one larger story. the whole idea was such a trainwreck that the plot isn't even clear and i didn't even develop the last two points but im bearing myself naked for my craft and im publishing it in the hopes ill get some constructive criticism and maybe revamp my writing for 2018!! good luck reading this piece of piss!!!!
> 
> in each numbered part mark and donghyuck encounter some sort of new feat in their relationship some being bad and some being good with an over all story connecting these so just a heads up NONE OF THESE PARTS ARE IN FULL COMPLETION. im a messy writer and don't write in order ??ik its fuked up?? so some later parts are written before previous ones and i start some parts without finishing the ones i started so be warned even the parts that seem finished are not and have parts that i was meant to add on in order to develop the story ://

Mark didn’t even know why he was peddling so hard at this point, school had started five minutes ago and it probably didn’t matter if he was there or not. His mother who, in an outrage, severely scolded him last night, did not wake him up on time purposely and so he was left to cycle as fast as his legs would allow. His shirt whipped up in the wind, and the bell on his bike shook as it bumped along the rocky lanes, creating little chimes that continued to warn Mark of his tardiness.

Living in the small town was a curse and a blessing, everything that surrounded home felt like home and everything that didn’t felt like an adventure. Mark’s red and puffy eyes, which had spent the entirety of the night in body churning sobs of grief, looked across the long horizon of street and up at the lilac daybreak. He began to notice the imperfections that came with living so tightly in the small town. Cycling down the streets in which he was raised, became the person he was and created so many memories, he realised the reality of his blue neighbourhood.

…

When Mark made it to class he sat alone with no Donghyuck beside him. He didn’t have to question why and so did not press the thought any further to avoid upsetting himself in front of his peers, they probably all knew what had happened already though. In the small town, where his school consisted of a mere 32 students, word spread fast and so as he sat at the back of the room he noticed one pair of eyes among the masses. He wouldn’t forget her, especially not now. Her eyes piercingly blue and bright, just like they were when Donghyuck first saw them.

I.        **JEALOUSY** – THE QUIET

The beginning of Mark and Donghyuck wasn’t simple. Realising you have romantic feelings for your friend who you are in a strictly platonic relationship with isn’t something Mark ever though he would be dealt in his pack of cards but yet now he wouldn’t want it any other way. Discovering that Donghyuck had mutual feelings too was the biggest blessing Mark had ever received in his plain suburban life, and thus on that Friday his first real relationship began with his childhood best friend, the one that he’d always had some strange feelings for.

But Donghyuck had never been one of the most straightforward characters, he casted an ethereal glow everywhere he went, delight and laughter followed in suit. Mark had drank plenty of refreshing fruit juices in his time but nothing beat that of the energy Donghyuck had. He was gorgeous and even as young children Mark noticed the gold that glittered Donghyuck’s tanned skin, which stained everything he touched. It was like some sort of supernatural power and Mark was hooked on it, his young mind convincing himself that Donghyuck was an angel, or a god, he didn’t really know but he was obsessed with whatever he was.

The gold sometimes split though and Donghyuck became nasty, navy blue seeping through the cracks when he became sad, angry or confused. On the first week of their relationship Mark made enemies with these emotions without even trying. He had met them before, multiple times when they were still babies and Donghyuck had refused to share with the other children, when he started school and used to throw tantrums about not wanting to go and now, when things just didn’t go the way Donghyuck wanted them to.

But that week it was her who released them, accidentally of course, when she first began complimenting Mark whenever the opportunity arose and then flirting with him whenever possible. Donghyuck didn’t fail to notice either. For the next week she clung to Mark like glue and Donghyuck slowly turned insane until he broke down completely.

And Mark wouldn’t deny that she wasn’t pretty though because she was, but ever so generically. She was petite, pale and Mark had no idea why she had a pull towards him because he was nothing special himself, nowhere near her level. She was possibly the most sought after in their small school.

…

Mark never enjoyed English but as he sat with his copy of Romeo and Juliet in front of him he couldn’t help but feel the irony. Star crossed lovers torn away from each other due to family disputes, everything else that seemed too cliché hit Mark like a bus as he began to yearn for all that he couldn’t have, especially not now. He began to think about the times he had come close to perfection though, days where he thought of Donghyuck and nothing else. Days when he was surrounded by people he loved and opposition was far behind him.

II.      **INTIMACY** – WILD 

Even though the town was awfully small, Donghyuck’s parents still managed to escape. They worked in the heart of Seoul together as high ups for a publishing company so they could make as much money as they possibly could, they kept their home in the small town so they could stick to their roots and to house Donghyuck and his grandmother whilst they worked away. Mark never thought this was fair, abandoning the most vulnerable members of the family, but Donghyuck always reasoned, preaching that his parents wanted him to have a humble upbringing, which only possible in small towns like the one they lived in.

Donghyuck’s grandmother was a woman of many opinions, opinions that always used to be right in Marks mind, but wrong to Donghyuck’s parents. Her hair was white like a snowy plain whipped with wind, tied back as if she had endless tasks to complete and needed it out of her way. Her skin was old and wrinkled but Mark looked upon that with admiration, as if it made her wiser and antique, worth more than what she appeared. She raised Donghyuck as best as an unemployed seventy-six year old woman could on her own, she did not favour those who went against the way she lived and she lived as freely as her life would let her.

Donghyuck’s parents tried to come home every month and showed regret when they couldn’t make it. His grandmother had been given stern and strict instructions on how to raise Donghyuck and if they were not followed there would be consequences. Mark still recalls one time when Donghyuck knocked on his door, close to eleven at night. The moon shone lazily, its light not emitting to its full potential, covering Mark’s front lawn in a grey haze.

Stood there was Donghyuck, linked in arm with his grandmother, steadying her with a pleading smile on his face and whilst politely asking for some food, Mark swore he heard a cry for help in his eyes. He called his mother over to the door in confusion and the next thing he knew he was sat at his dining table, watching Donghyuck and his grandmother eat stew like they hadn’t eaten in years.

Mark eventually found out that it was because Donghyuck had failed his history essay two weeks prior, which he had to admit was difficult, only scraping a C- himself. Most of the class had failed but Donghyuck’s fail held the highest consequences compared to everyone else. His parents had refused to give his grandmother money that week, blaming her for not encouraging his learning thus giving her no means of feeding them. The only place where Donghyuck felt he could come running with his tail between his legs was to Mark and Mark began to get used to it.

But the months in which Donghyuck’s parents couldn’t return, fully engaged and up to their neck in work were the best in Marks eyes. Donghyuck changed, the weight of his parents lifted from his shoulders, freed from carrying the heavy impression he had to give off to them. The gold became brighter once more and Donghyuck painted the town, Mark saw his imprints everywhere he walked even when he wasn’t with Donghyuck. Surrounded by shimmering specks in these days where his parents were nowhere to be seen and at the back of both of their minds.

Mark recalls one day especially well, it had been over two months since they had come back. Mark and Donghyuck had come out of school with the semester over and a whole week of no homework, meaning they could relax, have fun and enjoy each other’s company after feeling stressed for so long. Donghyuck was feeling particularly animated though as they walked down the lane and towards their home.

Mark swore to himself that he would try to remember the horizon he saw before him forever. The houses lined up next to each other looked seemingly infinite on the long road as if they would never stop and the sky above them was vivid and rich with colour like something out of an abstract painting Mark had thought he’d seen before. And with Donghyuck stood in front of it Mark could safely say it was a masterpiece.

…

Donghyuck didn’t like anything that was too complex or hard to understand and Mark began to understand why whilst in biology, listening to their teacher drone on about the effects of drug abuse. His mind wondered idly to distract himself for the longing he was feeling for Donghyuck. A part of himself felt missing without him sat there next to him, complaining about how he didn’t understand or didn’t see the point of learning about cells or whatever they were currently studying.

III.     **VIOLATION** – BITE

Although Donghyuck’s parents worked and lived in the city, they still kept in touch with people from the small town and Donghyuck’s parents were very good friends with the Seo’s who lived next door. All growing up in the same small community meant that everybody knew each other and so Donghyuck’s parents and the Seo’s remained in a sturdy friendship throughout the decades, going to restaurants and meeting up for dinner parties to keep in contact. The Seo’s had a son of their own too, moderately older than Mark and Donghyuck but still equally as free willed, if not more.

His name was Johnny. Tall, athletic, academic and everything Donghyuck’s parents wished him to be, Johnny knew about Donghyuck’s parent’s love for him and let no bad blood get between them about it. Mark couldn’t count the amount of times Donghyuck had called Johnny a ‘cool guy’ and ‘honestly the coolest dude ever’ so he figured their friendship was beyond the ideals of the adults.

Johnny had a few things about him though, he was admired by many but he lived a double life in Mark’s point of view. In the small town rumours spread like wild fire and so Mark had heard all about how the cheap ways he got money together to pay for his convertible mustang, which had become the apple of his eye.

Breaking the law wasn’t really something Mark opted for in his daily life, but being in a relationship with Donghyuck was a risk in itself. So when Johnny came down to the beach, where Mark and Donghyuck usually spent their free time, with two litre bottles of vodka to give to them, Mark was only partially surprised. ‘I got them off of my pal, he stole a load of them from a big shipment from a convenience store last night, and he lives in the city so I had to drive up to pick them. You guys look like you’re up for some fun and Donghyuck, after you lied to my parents for me about that party I was at last Saturday, it’s the least I could do.”

…

When lunch comes around he feels unusually stressed about sitting alone.

IV.       **HEARTSICK** – EASE

Mark remembers the week in summer vacation like it was yesterday as it was the longest he’d ever been away from Donghyuck. Mark had found out that Donghyuck was leaving to stay in the city with his parents for a week. A week away from the small town to the big city, a place that kids from here could only dream about.

V.      **EXCURSION** – YOUTH

VI.        **DISCRIMINATION** – FOOLS

**Author's Note:**

> well, there you have it. i did warn you hehe. see, the last two points dont even have any goddamn text!!! anyway, thanks for readin this abomination and may we pray my writing improves and develops!!1


End file.
